


I like when you smile

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Sardar Azmoun/Artem Dzyuba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I like when you smile

Sardar doesn't really understand why he is jealous of Dejan who is close to Artem.  
And it makes him so frustrated.

He hated this so much so he began to miss some goals, he was so upset that his feelings were inside him and that he couldn't focus.

Artem has seen that Sardar is not in a good state so he said "Will you come to eat with me tonight at my house ?"

Sardar was surprised and he said "Yes" and Sardar was blushing so much

The dinner went so well, they had fun and then Artem says "I like when you smile, it's better to see you smile. I don't know what you had inside your head"

Sardar couldn't look at Artem in his eyes because his feelings was too obvious but he was surprised when Sardar feel the hand of Artem on his shoulder "You know you can tell me everything"

Then Sardar had one impulse and he kisses Artem, Artem returned the kiss and then he said "You love me ?"

"Yes..."

Artem pass his hand on the hair of Sardar and caress it and he said "I feel the same for you"


End file.
